1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for printing an image based on image data transmitted from an option controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) includes a controller for controlling a print engine. One of the technologies used in such an image forming apparatus includes connecting an external controller to the image forming apparatus and executing a print job by generating an image signal in the external controller and supplying the image signal to the print engine of the image forming apparatus.
In that technology, a signal converting unit is provided between the external controller and the print engine, for performing a conversion of an electrical signal between the external controller and the print engine.
That is, in the above-mentioned technology, a format of the electrical signal is simply converted. Therefore, it is necessary for the external controller to perform a process that depends on the print engine. As the specification of the print engine varies depending on the model of the image forming apparatus, an option controller such as the external controller needs to be designed for each type of the print engine.